Um pedido
by Mad-Ravenclaw
Summary: E Leo ainda não sabia o que pedir de Natal. Tudo o que ele queria era um dia de ano-novo. Ano novo, vida nova. Ele queria apenas mudar sua vida. ... Fanfic leyna de Natal (atrasada)!


Leo odiava o inverno.

Primeiro de tudo, ele se sentia um completo deslocado no meio de tanta neve. Não era de seu feitio fazer bolas de neve, não que não quisesse, mas porque elas sempre derretiam ou não duravam muito. Segundo, o gelo lhe trazia más lembranças. Fazia muitos meses, talvez. Para ele, o tempo parecia ter congelado junto com a geada, exatamente de como ele se lembrava. Leo também se lembrava da última vez que olhou aqueles olhos gélidos, que o fazia rosnar para si somente ao reviver a cena. Se ele conseguisse sobreviver àquele inverno, ele estaria realizado. Uma pequena prece, gostava de pensar assim. A prece sempre pedia para que, não importasse o que houvesse, a cada inverno passado seria uma vitória. O garoto ainda conseguia ver a menina de olhos dourados sendo tomada pelas chamas, se agarrando a um pequeno toco de vida em seu peito, próximo de onde estava seu coração. Nunca se perdoara por aquele dia, o que o fez não usar mais seus poderes. Era estranho, Leo não tinha mais forças para usá-los, como se o seu último ato fosse utilizá-los para matar os próprios amigos.

Os dias passaram, a dor amenizava, mas não desaparecia. Às vezes, num dia quente de verão, ele simplesmente construía um cata-vento e agia de forma natural. Bom, aquele não era um dia quente de verão. Ele achava bonito ter guirlandas - desde as mais simples até uma com pisca-piscas gigantes e que brilhavam de 200 formas diferentes, presente do chalé de Hefesto para o de Hécate - penduradas nas portas, bonecos de neve pela campina coberta por seu manto branco, Quíron com seus cascos natalinos - de certa forma não chegava a ser feio, mas não chegava a ser bonito - e até Hedge com um humor mais aturável, mas havia algo faltando ali. Dizem que os melhores amigos levam consigo um pedaço de nossa alma, o que quem sabe, pelo que Leo sentia, fosse verdade.

Era véspera de Natal, todos tinham seus espíritos renovados, com sorrisos nos rostos e presentes nas mãos. Leo caminhava para a Casa Grande, combinando de se encontrar com Piper lá, onde também esperava achar Percy e Annabeth. Queria que Jason viesse, quando naquele momento deveria estar comemorando a data com os seus colegas no outro acampamento, o romano. Mais uma vez, ele estava sozinho. Poderia ter amigos à volta, mas o pedacinho faltando nele fazia falta. Leo tentou não pensar nela de novo. Leo tentou não pensar nos seus olhos negros de novo. E por fim, Leo tentou não lembrar do pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios dela de novo. Derrota. Ela o lembrava Quione, o que era mal. Mas ela era diferente de Quione, o que ele tinha 99,9% de certeza que era algo bom. Ele sentia um súbito prazer ao dizer o nome dela - latino, por sinal, a pronúncia era aconchegante e tão natural para ele quanto dizer que seus cabelos eram negros e lisos - mesmo somente em sua mente, guardado e protegido do frio que o inverno trazia.

E Leo ainda não sabia o que pedir de Natal. Tudo o que ele queria era um dia de ano-novo. Ano novo, vida nova. Ele queria apenas mudar sua vida.

Entrando e batendo suas botas de neve no tapete da porta, Leo entrou na Casa Grande e viu uma das muitas árvores do Acampamento no canto da sala. Rachel se esticava numa escada e tentava por a estrela dourada no topo da árvore, e ele riu pelo nariz quando viu que seu cabelo ruivo prendera-se numa bengala açucarada.

– Programação especial de Natal? - Disse ao ver Percy colocando um gorro de Papai Noel.

Piper entregou um presente a Annabeth, que o colocou debaixo da árvore.

– Íamos ter um amigo secreto, mas são muitos semideuses que chegaram por aqui. - A loira falou - Nunca vi esse lugar tão cheio.

– São mais pirralhos para bancarmos os veteranos grandões, então. - Ele riu com gosto.

Piper limpou a garganta num 'ca-ham' alto e claro.

– Eu queria fazer uma surpresa a todos, então acho que esse é o momento certo para dizer. - Seus olhos mudaram de cor ao sorrir - Jason me mandou uma mensagem de Íris dizendo que ele e Reyna vem para cá passar o Natal conosco, pelos velhos tempos.

E o sangue de Leo Valdez, pela primeira vez na sua terrível e deplorável vida amorosa, gelou. Foi inevitável não sorrir.

– Superman e mi reina para o Natal? Você só pode estar tirando uma com a minha cara.

– Chame ela de mi reina de novo e ela pode matar você. - Annabeth disse, ainda sorrindo com a novidade.

_'Só se for de amores._' Leo continuou a frase em pensamento, se sentido nas nuvens.

Desde a sua última missão ao lado da pretora, algo voava dentro do estômago dele. E eram grandes demais para serem somente borboletas. Ele poderia ter morrido, se ela não tivesse salvo o traseiro inútil dele, como sempre (Leo havia se arriscado pelo bem de todo o mundo, na verdade, pois a profecia estava cumprida e ele, como o maldito herói da mesma, teve que por a mão na massa e arriscar uns pontos que se dependesse de Gaia marcariam seu corpo magrelo inteiro). E na noite anterior àquele momento, eles dois não discordaram. Ou quase. Não que Reyna o xingasse ou ele a provocasse muito, não era do feitio dela descer o braço por conta de uma piada. Leo descobriu que Reyna tinha um ótimo senso de humor, que gostava de morangos e chocolate. E aquilo os aproximou. Ela jamais o deu abraços significativos ou um beijo, nem nunca disseram uma palavra sobre uma paixão entre ambos, mas eles se abriram um com o outro. A mesma dor. _Sem família, sem amor_. Na mente doentia de Leo, eles se complementavam, meio que preenchiam os lugares que faltavam. Ele e sua mania de pensar que toda garota era a luz no fim do túnel.

– E que horas eles chegam? - Perguntou, meio ansioso.

– Acho que daqui a pouco já devem estar aqui. - Piper falou, pegando uma caixa vazia e subindo para o sótão.

Ótimo, pensou com sarcasmo, suas mãos já estavam suando. E ele nunca suava!Decidiu pegar um pouco de ar, mesmo frio, e ir para fora esperando o momento em que seus amigos chegassem. Mas se arrependeu logo quando viu uma bola de neve vindo em câmera lenta para o seu rosto. PLOFT. Garoto dos reparos ao chão. Ele passou a mão no galo que estava certo de que ficaria ali por um bom tempo e, meio dolorido pela queda na neve dura, olhou quem atirara. Para sua não-surpresa, vira com Clarisse la Rue rindo maldosamente ao lado de seus irmãos. Leo entendia que ela não era uma má pessoa, mas tinha uma implicância forte que só ele sabia. Caso Chris Rodriguez estivesse ali, ele teria sido poupado daquela bolada.

– Gostou de seu presente de Natal, Valdez? - Ela gritou.

– Deve ter feito com muito carinho - Murmurou, só para si.

E então ao se deitar na neve novamente para relaxar, ele a viu. De cabeça para baixo, parecendo um pateta com neve em seu nariz e uma cara de espanto e admiração.

– Oi. - Murmurou sem voz, ainda paralisado com a garota ali, o olhando de cima. Reyna continuava como ele lembrava, ou até mesmo mais bonita. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e descansando sobre o casaco de frio, tão negros quanto ébano, e os olhos críticos o olhavam divertidos.

– Olá. Necessita de ajuda? - Ela lhe estendeu a mão num gesto suave. Leo demorou um pouco mais de 5 segundos para entender e segurar a mão da garota. - Há um pouco de neve em seu nariz, aliás.

Ele corou, ou pelo menos achou que tivesse, esperava que seu tom de pele escondesse aquilo. Passou a mão e tirou aquela coisa incomodando no seu rosto.

– Faz tempo, sim? - Disse, abrindo um sorriso amigável, enquanto ela assentia levemente com a cabeça. - Qual é seu nome mesmo? Rita? Rúbia? - Se fez de desconhecido.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação.

– Seu bom humor é imutável. - Reyna disse. Mas Leo discordava daquilo.

– Ora, não me mandou notícias, nem sei se Aurum e Argentium estão sobrevivendo sem o Valdez aqui. Apenas me jogou nesse inferno e voltou pro seu trono, majestade. - Leo emburrou-se um pouco, cruzando os braços imitando uma criança mimada.

– O fato de eu estar aqui não é suficiente? Então, Jason Grace, nunca mais me deixe sozinha com seu melhor amigo. - O loiro aparecera ao lado dela. Ele não queria admitir, mas uma alfinetada em sua barriga representava um pouco dos ciúmes que ele ainda tinha. Será que ela ainda tinha uma queda por ele? Era provável.

– Dá para aguentar. - Riu e deu um abraço camarada em Leo. - Além do mais, sem ele não temos como acender a lareira.

Leo revirou os olhos e Reyna apenas sorriu para Jason. Deuses, ele tinha sentido falta do sorriso dela. E ele queria ter sido o causador daquele sorriso. Jason entrou na Casa, e ele pensou que talvez fosse para ver Piper. Reyna deve ter pensado o mesmo, pois seus lábios antes num sorriso agora voltaram à seriedade de sempre. Leo a entendia.

Ela se voltou para ele novamente.

– O que acha de caminharmos um pouco? Mostre-me seu Acampamento.

Andaram pelos caminhos de todo o lugar, Leo apontava e explicava sobre os chalés, arsenais e outras peculiaridades, além de não perder a piada quando podia. Tudo que ele ganhava era um revirar de olhos ou um pequeno sorriso sem dentes. Era aquilo que ele desejava para o Natal? Um sorriso?

Depois de mais algum tempo caminhando, o silêncio imperou.

– Muito trabalho no Acampamento Júpiter? - Perguntou como se fizesse a pergunta sempre, e ele perdeu o jeito que Reyna sorriu internamente com a pergunta.

– Como o habitual. - Ela disse - Por que a pergunta?

Leo levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Senti sua falta - Colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

– Para você ver como as pessoas mudam seus conceitos com o tempo. - Reyna afirmou, o olhando de relance. - Quando começamos, Leo Valdez pensava que eu seria somente a autoritária pretora romana a acompanhá-lo em sua missão. Não posso me defender muito, Leo Valdez não era a pessoa mais agradável para mim. Um latino que tentava, por vezes, ironizar os momentos e falar comigo em espanhol.

– Você esqueceu a parte das cantadas. - Ele riu.

– Não, não esqueci. - A garota dera uma risada, mas ele estava muito ocupado olhando para os próprios pés.

– Diga uma. - A desafiou - Eu espero que você lembre.

Reyna levantou uma sobrancelha.

– O que eu ganharia por isso?

– Você quer a resposta séria ou a resposta típica?

Ela pensou um pouco.

– A que se encaixar melhor.

– Então você ganharia o prêmio Valdez de flertadora do ano. - Leo piscou um olho. Ele gostava daquilo. Não era o mesmo diálogo de antes, Reyna aprendera desde cedo a lidar com ele e compreendê-lo. Ela era perspicaz e compreensiva, conseguia respeitar suas piadas, apesar de sempre balançar a cabeça em negação, com um sorriso suave e poucas vezes com os olhos fechados. Uma nobre. Vamos admitir, Leo era do tipo de beleza louca e garotas fora de sua liga, mas Reyna, mesmo o aceitando, era um desafio para ele. Principalmente no começo, quando a convivência era algo difícil. Acredite, se um coração quebrado está só, outro coração quebrado pode consertá-l0. Ele achou que a consertara. No momento, Leo gostava de se dar bem com ela, mas não se importaria de algumas discussões em espanhol para mexer as coisas.

– Passo. - Reyna falou, mordaz.

Ele deu seu sorriso louco.

– Lembra quando disse que senti sua falta? Pois eu menti, senti falta desta Reyna.

– Esta Reyna não existe. - Leo murchou um pouco com o comentário dela - A não ser que um comportamento temperamental possa ser uma personalidade fixa para você.

– Ah sim, ela existe. - Ele insistiu - Bem no fundo. Se achar petróleo me avise, vamos ficar ricos.

Reyna suspirou. Leo notou que ela não usava cachecol, e por isso seus ombros tremiam um pouco de frio. Ele pôs uma mão no seu cinto e pediu um cachecol, sem ao menos saber se ele atenderia tal pedido. De lá saíra um pano um tanto fino, não era exatamente um cachecol, estava beirando ao vermelho desbotado.

– Precisa de um cachecol, pretora? - Disse com carinho, estendendo o pano à ela.

A filha de Belona agradeceu e colocou em volta de seu pescoço.

– Meus agradecimentos.

– Disponha.

Quanto mais eles andavam em silêncio, mais Leo sentia vontade de se aproximar dela. Ele queria perguntar sobre ela e Jason, numa de suas conversas ela admitira gostar do loiro, gostaria de saber se o sentimento ainda permanecia, mesmo não sendo recíproco. Jason sempre foi seu melhor amigo. Leo já sentira inveja dele, mas os ciúmes chegaram de uns tempos para cá. Mas ele se segurou, não querendo estragar sua conversa tão agradável com ela, então somente andou. A noite estrelada era um véu de beleza, ele só não sabia o que era mais bonito: as estrelas ou o brilho dos olhos de Reyna. Sendo um ridículo novamente. O amor faz coisas assim. Ele já não tinha dúvidas que aquilo era mais do que uma paixonite. E finalmente, ele soube o que queria de Natal.

Ela estava apenas quebrada. Envolta por um frio escudo que, ao invés de protegê-la, a machucava e incomodava. Resguardada por cães de metais nobres, com armas afiadas em suas mãos.

Ele? Ele só tinha um coração e olhos fogosos.

_'Quase tudo pode ser consertado'_, uma vez o disseram aquilo. Caso não pudesse consertar, ele faria um novo. Recomeçaria, pedaço por pedaço.

– Leo. - Ele decidiu que adorou o jeito que ela chamou seu nome. Ambos estavam parados, na porta dos fundos da Casa Grande, longe de qualquer olhar curioso. - O que você deseja para o Natal? Todos temos um pedido a fazer, como tradição.

Era como se ela houvesse lido seus pensamentos.

– Pode dar azar contar. Não quero ter a chance e perdê-la. - Por um segundo ele imaginou se ela entendera o que ele dizia.

– Hum, então não lhes contarei o meu. - Ela falou, passando a mirar as estrelas acima deles.

– Não precisa. - Ele se manteve sério, quase melancólico. - Algumas coisas são melhores guardadas para nós mesmos...

– ... porque podem ser erradas. - Reyna completou a frase. - Mas quem diz o que é certo e o que é errado?

Leo sorriu para sua pergunta, as mãos suando por dentro das luvas.

– Então... se isto for errado, ninguém poderá julgar. É isso? - Ele se aproximou dela, frente a frente, se encontrando nas duas obsidianas que eram os olhos de Reyna que um dia partilharam da mesma dor que os dele.

Se um dia lhe dissessem que aquilo aconteceria, ele lhes diria que sorte era o seu nome do meio.

Os lábios dela eram gelados, mas os dele logo os aqueceram, assim como seu peito, sem ar algum. Ele pegou a cintura dela, não havia armadura como sempre, e Reyna enterrou seus dedos nos cachos amendoados dele.

Leo amava o inverno.


End file.
